


Cracked Lenses

by HappyLeech



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ruvik, Detective Oda's the odd man out in his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Lenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedEscapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedEscapist/gifts).



> I wrote this for a really great friend, and pushed myself reaLLY FAR OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE WRITING THIS SO-

From the beginning, he had decided upon the older officer as his main target. 

From the memories and knowledge he’d extracted from Officer Hanson, Ruvik had known that “Seb” would be the perfect person to clear a path to Leslie- to his freedom.

He knew that Mobius would take the detective, after all he’d come sniffing after his missing missus, but he had not expected the group to also take the others, a simple beat officer and the detectives partner.

Not that he was going to complain about new pieces to twist and tear into.

So once the pieces were set, once the Mobius spy had led them to their destination, he struck.

Sebastian was sent to the Sadist, to test his compatibility with the world. After all, it wouldn’t do to prepare his game for a useless pawn, would it? Kidman and the officer were not touched, but rather led to the doctor, and, in turn, to Leslie.

But, then there was the problem of the detective’s partner. 

Joseph Oda. 

Not nearly important to warrant a test of his mettle, but too important to leave free with the Mobius woman, Ruvik left him to wander the hospital in a panic as he rewound the information gathered from the Hanson woman. 

+Seb’s partner.

+Reliable.

+Tough.

+Intelligent.

+Seb’s weakness.

Enough information gathered now to recalibrate his initial findings, no longer is the second detective unimportant in his mind, Ruvik revealed himself to the now frantic man.  
He spun to face Ruvik, his face a quickly pasted mask of professionalism and calmness, and slammed the door behind him. 

“Are you one of the patients here?” he asked, holstering his weapon, and Ruvik cocked his head to the side.

“What do you think, _Joe_?” he purred, and the detective narrowed his eyes as Ruvik took one, two, three steps forwards, a new idea forming.

“Pardon?” Ruvik laughed at the man’s confusion, before he and the doorway disappeared from sight. He watched, amused and hidden, as the detective swept the room with his gun, trying to find him amongst the ruined hospital beds.

Soon tiring of the man’s frantic search, as amusing as it was, Ruvik appeared behind him, walking forwards to lean down and breath into his ear.

“Well, Joseph? What do you think? Am I a patient here, hm?” The detective jumped at the sudden closeness, tried to spin and hold the gun on Ruvik, but he wouldn’t have that. 

As quick as can be, Joseph was unarmed and without his glasses as Ruvik circled him.

“My my…I wonder how useful you’ll be without these?” he asked with a smirk, twirling the glasses between his fingers with one leg, and Joseph swiped at him, trying to rescue his glasses from Ruvik's grasp. 

Ruvik grinned. Just as he’s expected. 

Grabbing the detective’s free hand, Ruvik spun him suddenly, slamming him against the wall as the glasses were flung away to a corner.

The detective hissed through his teeth as his head hit the concrete, but before he could do or say anything, Ruvik placed his mouth over his and bit down. His free hand moved up to hold the other man’s neck, and he grinned against Joseph’s lips. 

The pinned man was completely still beneath him.

“Nervous, Detective?” he pushed closer to Joseph, relishing his shaky breaths and tenseness, and squeezed the hand around his throat tighter. “Something wrong, _Joe_?”

Joseph inhaled, like he was going to hiss something in retaliation, and Ruvik swiftly deepened the kiss, feeling him shudder against him. 

“The things I’m going to make you do,” he whispered finally, drawing away from the detective, who was flushed and enraged. He released Joseph’s throat, and as the detective took a deep, shuddering breath, as he started to plan his escape, Ruvik ran one scarred hand down the side of his face, before slamming his head back into the wall.

Letting him fall, Ruvik waved a careless hand, and the door returned. 

“Put him in one of the machines. Detective Castellanos will find him soon enough,” he said, turning away as two of his haunted walked into the room.

Walking to where he’d flung Joseph’s glasses, he picked them up, fixing the cracked lens with a wave of his hand. 

“Let’s meet again, detective Oda,” he said with a nasty smile, slipping the frames back onto the man’s face before he disappeared.

He needed to make sure all his other necessary pawns had survived.


End file.
